Bobbery
by AudiophileChica
Summary: Just a quick one-shot. The team is involved in a scuffle at a bar.


Just a quick one-shot while I suffer through writer's block on some other pieces. Anyway, as always, nothing belongs to me, etc...  
Enjoy!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"That's crazy! And no pictures? That's just wrong!" Deeks laughed.

"Oh, I never said there weren't any pictures," Callen teased with a rare wink.

Kensi attempted to lunge across the table to grab the phone. "Callen, don't you dare!"

Sam's large arm around her waist stopped her sufficiently. "Kens, think back. How many times have you successfully gotten Callen's phone away from him?" He chuckled. "Save your energy."

Pouting playfully, Kensi returned to her seat in the round booth between Sam and Eric. Deeks was seated at the other end of the booth, opposite Eric, followed by Nell and Callen. Hetty rounded out the group seated between Callen and Sam.

"Really, Kensalina? Red hair, bikini top, micro-mini, and Go-Go boots?" He laughed as he held the phone for Nell to see, also.

"Hey, I was undercover at a club! And besides, the wardrobe was Hetty's idea." The young agent blushed slightly as she took a drink of her beer.

"Ahhh, the things that go on while I'm undercover without you guys. I miss all the good stuff!" He handed the phone back to Callen. "You're gonna send me that, right?" He winked at Kensi as she rolled her eyes.

Nell spoke up. "Speaking of going undercover for LAPD… How much longer do you think that will be happening?" At the slightly confused look she got from Deeks, she added, "Just curious."

"Yeah, Deeks, you ever gonna make it official?" Sam inquired with a teasing grin.

The detective shifted his gaze to Hetty, hoping for salvation. Apparently, he was out of luck this time.

"Don't look at me, Mr. Deeks. You know where I stand on the subject."

Before he could respond, however, their attention was drawn to the scene on the other side of the bar. A disagreement between two obviously inebriated men was apparently on the verge of turning physical.

"You think we should step in?" Callen pondered to no one in particular.

Hetty spoke up. "I think their people can handle it." She glanced around the mostly empty bar, noticing only two waitresses and a single bartender. "That is, if they have any people. I, however, am going to call it an evening." Everyone began scooting out of the booth to let her out. "Everyone please enjoy the rest of your weekend and I will see you all bright and early Monday morning."

"I'll walk you out, Hetty. I'll see you guys Monday," Nell added as she stood.

Eric nodded. "Me, too, guys. I'm surfing tomorrow morning and I want to try to get out there early.

Kensi hugged Nell quickly. "Okay, you guys be careful and text when you get home." Since they had lost Dom, Kensi had been adamant that anytime they separated and went home, they all texted her when they arrived, no matter the time. Knowing how important it was to her, none of them ever argued.

Once Hetty, Eric, and Nell had left, the remaining four returned to their booth. Their peace was short-lived, however. Kensi was just reaching for her beer when Callen's arm shot in front of her and slammed her against the back of the seat. Before she could even react, their table came crashing down under the weight of the drunk patron that had been thrown into it from across the relatively small room.

"Okay, now I think it's time to intervene," Sam commented as the other people involved in the altercation headed over to continue the fight with the man currently struggling to his feet.

The group stood and positioned themselves between the two angry parties. Callen held his hands up and addressed the advancing men. "Guys, you need to calm do—" That was as far as he got before he was hit with a hard blow to the jaw. He stumbled just slightly, only because he was caught off guard, but he wouldn't be making that mistake again.

"So much for calming down," Kensi muttered as she dodged another swinging fist. Apparently they didn't discriminate and had no qualms about hitting a woman. She caught the man's arm and twisted it around behind his back. He struggled, but Kensi managed to keep her grip.

"You realize you're attacking a cop and three federal agents, right?" Deeks quipped as he jumped back to avoid a kick to the stomach. "I mean, I'm just throwing that out there so you can't say we never told you."

The man that had punched Callen spoke up. "I don't care what you are! You're just a little bitch that's in my way!" He tried to lunge for the original target of his rage. "You're a dead man!"

Sam stepped up, effectively blocking his path. "I suggest you and your buddies turn around and walk away," he said calmly. "You really don't want this to escalate. I guarantee it will not end well for you."

The next few moments were a blur. The main instigator ignored Sam's warning and rammed into the agent like he was a tackling dummy. Sam was bigger, but the other man had rage and leverage on his side. Sam landed on the ground near the booth with a thud, cracking the back of his head on the bricks between the built-in seats. Unfortunately, he was going to be out for a while.

Callen grabbed his partner's attacker around the neck and tried to put him in a sleeper hold, but a chair to the back and head courtesy of another fighter put a quick stop to that, along with any other moves Callen might have had.

The man Kensi was holding began to struggle even more, loosening her grip on him. His final play was to throw his head back directly into her forehead. Fortunately for him, it had the desired effect. Kensi was knocked backwards onto the floor, not completely unconscious, but definitely beyond dazed.

Deeks glanced around quickly as his fallen team. "Really?!" He was grabbed from behind just as one of the men lowered his head and prepared to ram him. The detective pushed back into the man holding him and kicked forward with both feet, somehow managing to catch the guy in the face and head, sending him sprawling. "One down, thirty-seven to go."

In reality, he only had four more to contend with, but now fighting alone, it felt like much more. He managed to break free long enough to throw his elbow into a nose, kick a knee farther to the side than it should really go, and send off a Kensi-style field goal.

The only guy left was the one that started the whole thing. He was still eyeing the original target of his attack, but he was a little less sure of himself now. Deeks could tell he was debating who to go after first.

"I'll make the decision easy for you. Attack him, I kick your ass. Attack me, I get super pissed and kick your ass." He was a little winded, but his snarkiness was in full force. "Now take your friends and get the hell out."

Deeks stared as the man started to argue, but was stopped by one of his buddies weakly slapping his shoulder.

"Man, forget it. It's not worth it."

As their group slowly filed out of the bar, the targeted patron approached him. "Thank you. I don't know wha—"

Deeks interrupted him. "I don't care what it was about, but I suggest you find another place to hang out."

The man simply nodded and walked to the bar to pay his tab.

Turning to his team, the detective noticed they were all recovering on their own fairly quickly.

Callen spoke first. "What happened?"

Sam jumped in before Deeks could respond. "Yeah, I want to know how it's possible that out of the four of us, Deeks is the one standing."

"You mean none of you saw the awesomeness that just took place?"

Kensi stood, rubbing her forehead gingerly. "I hate to break it to you, Shaggy, but I'm pretty sure the awesomeness was all in your head."

Deeks scoffed. "Whatever. I know what happened and that's all that matters." He started towards the bar to settle his own tab when Sam stopped him.

"I got it." He left Deeks with the group and headed to the bar himself, pulling his wallet out of his pocket.

"Wow, umm, thanks." Slightly confused, the detective turned to his partner. "You ready? I assume I'm driving since I managed to avoid a head injury."

Kensi winced, thinking about her throbbing head. "If you don't mind. You can even control the radio," she added with a half smile.

"You two be careful. See you Monday," Callen commented as he passed them to meet up with Sam at the bar.

As they headed out the door and across the parking lot to Kensi's SRX, Deeks's phone signaled that he had a message. It was from Callen and all it said was "Thanks." He started to return the phone to his pocket when it chirped again. Another message from Callen. He smiled broadly when he saw that it was the picture of Kensi they had been discussing earlier.

"What are you grinning about?" Kensi questioned as they reached her car.

"Just thinking about some papers that Hetty gave me a while back." At her confused look, he continued. "It's not important, I just think it's time to go over them again."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hope you enjoyed! As always, reviews are greatly, greatly appreciated!


End file.
